The One I Fancy
by RubyPearl
Summary: This is what happened between Remus and Emma in Summer Rain.


-1The One I Fancy (Remus/Emma One-Shot)

I don't know what came over me, one minute, I was with Lily, listening to Remus spill my heart out about the kiss, and the next, I'm standing before the one I fancied, driven by bravery that was not my own. His dusty eyes held tenderness as they made contact with my own. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the words came out.

"I felt that too."

A silence followed my words as Remus processed them, and our eyes never left each other. I was vaguely aware of the door shutting behind Lily and James.

The expression on Remus' face was indescribable; it was somewhere between joy, confusion, and embarrassment.

"When you described the kiss, it was like you were taking the words straight from my heart." The blank look I received drained all the bravery out of me. My head dropped in shame as the tears burned the corner of my eyes.

I willed myself not to cry, not here, not now. I couldn't believe I had been so foolish; Remus didn't fancy, he never would.

"Pinch me," Remus' request immediately caused me to glance up at him. He was still gaping at me with an uncertain countenance.

"Huh?"

"I said, pinch me," he repeated, enunciating his words. "I need to make sure this isn't a dream, so go ahead; pinch me."

I stared at the arm that he held out, a slow smile creeping up my face as I gently pushed his arm back down, not removing my hand.

"Remus, this isn't a dream; I fancy you, I have for a long time."

"Please," Remus insisted, pushing his arm back out, "I need to _know_ I'm not dreaming."

I stared at him, trying to find a way out. "Remus, I really don't want to--"

"Emma, please, for me?" His eyes pleaded with me, he _needed_ this, to be 100 sure that he wasn't going to wake up and confirm his worst dread.

Finally, I gave a reluctant sigh. "Okay, fine."

His hand was warm yet a bit clammy as I took it in mine; the callused hands were rough against my smooth skin. There had to be something I could do to prove to him that this wasn't a dream. Some way that didn't cause him pain. That's it! My lips curled into a sly, seductive smile as the bravery and idea came to me.

Remus seemed slightly scared as I placed my hand on his chest and walked him back. My heart was pounding as I pushed him back onto the bed. My confusion and uncertainty of what would happen next matched Remus' countenance. Somebody else was in control now. I gave a giggle when I heard him mutter; "Now I know I'm dreaming."

Legs, which belonged to--but weren't controlled by--me settled on either side him. I could feel his heart pound as our bodies pressed against each other. I'd never done anything like this before, so I was completely ignorant of what to do now. My head swam with emotions, half of which I couldn't even identify.

My hands buried themselves in his soft hair as our eyes locked on each other. Both of us waiting to see what would happen next. The only sound was that of our breathing and the soft creak of the bed as Remus shifted slightly under me. The distance between us was slowly disappearing until I could feel my nose pressing against his and he breath mingled with my own.

His hand cupped my face, his thumb caressing my cheek as I tilted my head. His lips were warm like they'd been earlier. This time, unlike before, he responded immediately. I slid a hand down to the base of his neck, pressing us closer. Darkness surrounded me as my eyes closed. I was only aware of Remus, his lips, his hands, his body beneath mine. I wanted more, needed more. His lips were wonderful but, in my desperation, not enough.

His lips immediately parted in response to my tongue. Merlin, he was so warm and moist. He hesitated a mere second before slipping into my own mouth. I'd kissed boys before, but _nothing _compared to this. I felt the heat of his hand resting on my lower back.

Much to the dismay to us both, I slowly pulled away from the pleasantness of his lips, earning a small, dissatisfied groan. We both fought to catch breath for a few seconds, his head resting against my chin. After a minute, having found my voice, I lifted his face to mine with my finger.

"Was that real enough for you?" I asked with a giddy smile. The butterflies in my stomach intensified as Remus met my eyes. His smile was much like mine; one of those that you couldn't stop even if you wanted to.

"It was much better than a pinch, that's for sure," was his reply.


End file.
